


blow my brains out

by inniterz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gaslighting, Gen, Injury, Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Gore, Prison, Temporary Character Death, Threats of Violence, we aren’t getting prison content so i decided to make it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inniterz/pseuds/inniterz
Summary: "Can you shut the fuck up, for two seconds?""Oh come onnn, you’re soboring."Or, Tommy is stuck in the prison with Dream. It escalates.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 169





	blow my brains out

Time hadn’t always been a complicated concept, for Tommy.

Before exile, the passage of time didn’t bother him at all ; he was able to deduce how many hours he’d spend at a location, he knew when the sun went down, he knew when it went up, he knew when he had to wake up and he knew when he had to go to sleep.

It changed in Logstedshire. He knew his sense of time was fucked up for good when he woke up, one day, in his wobbly tent that threatened to give out every time wind slapped a little to harshly on its fabric, and didn’t know which day of the week it was.

Or when he looked up at the stars littering the undisturbed night sky above his sad excuse of a home, and didn’t know if he’d just sat down on the shore, or if he’d been there for hours.

Or when he was mining, and didn’t know for how long - Dream didn’t tell him. Mostly because Tommy didn’t ask - he was too prideful to ask for help. He didn’t want _Dream_ , of all people, to know that it was getting harder and harder to keep track of time.

At some point, he realized that he wasn’t sure if he’d been exiled for two weeks or two months, the days blurring together - the same activities, the same visitors _(visitor. It was always only Dream)._

It was _terrifying._ Everything was slipping out of his control. His life slipped out of his control a long time ago, when he was first caught in the flurry of wars, of fights, when he betrayed and got betrayed too many times to keep count, and now time was slipping out of his grip, no matter how hard he grasped onto it, no matter how close he kept it to his heart, clutching it in his hand -

It got better when he went back, after L’Manberg finally blew up for good - after he finally put Dream where he belonged, in the very prison the green bastard wanted to throw him in at first.

And now, _now-_

"Staring at the clock like that isn’t gonna make time pass faster, Tommy."

He rubbed his temples, closing his eyes. A pounding headache was already pulsating behind his eyelids, and the irritating voice did nothing to ease it - it made it worse.

"Can you shut the fuck up up, for two seconds?"

"Oh come onnn, you’re so _boring._ "

Tommy grimaced, furrowing his eyebrows and opening his eyes to scowl at the man sitting at the opposite side of the cell, legs splayed and obsidian pushing against his orange jumpsuit - a singular nametag pinned on his chest, where Tommy could read "001" scribbled in dark ink.

"I’m not here to entertain you, bitch," Tommy spat.

"I thought you’d be more fun - you’re just sitting there," Dream gestured, taking in the sight of Tommy pressing against the wall, getting as far away as possible from the prisoner, his knees pulled close to his chest and his face pressed into his legs, long dried tear tracks decorating his cheeks.

"It’s not that bad, come on. You’re just here for a week, and I’m here forever!"

"Yeah? That’s because you deserve it! You deserve to be locked up here, and I don’t!"

Dream rolled his eyes, under the mask - not that Tommy could see it.

"There’s a good percentage of people in this server that deserve to be here. You probably deserve it too! You fucked up a lot of things, I mean, you probably deserve to be here as much as I am."

Tommy snapped his head up, glaring daggers at the green bastard. He gritted his teeth, keeping insults from flowing out of his mouth. He knew what Dream was trying to do - he was trying to rile him up, he was trying to get a reaction out of him.

He- Tommy wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of breaking his facade so soon, he wasn’t going to get the anger overpower his will to not let Dream into his head - nope, no fucking chance.

"Look, you’re stuck there, just admit it! At least - at least you’re not alone. You have me."

"I’d rather be dead than be alone with you, Dream."

"Well, that’s too bad now, isn’t it?"

Tommy narrowed his eyes, watching warily as Dream stood up.

"Don’t you even dare try and come near me, or I will - I will,"

Dream took a confident step towards the figure hunched at the other end of the cell.

"Or you’ll what, Tommy? Come on, spit it out!" Another step. "You’ll throw the first punch?" Another step. "You’ll beat me to death?" Another step. "You’ll tackle me to the ground, you’ll punch me until I’m dead, gone for good?"

Dream was now towering over Tommy, infuriating smiley face staring down at him, black dots feeling like they were looking right through him, boring into his soul, slipping over his bones, his muscles, knowing every thoughts that roamed through his brain-

"You can’t, Tommy. You’re too much of a coward," Dream was now at eye level with the teenager, crouching, finger pointed accusingly at his chest. "And I _know_ you’re afraid of me."

"Fuck off. I’m not - I’m not afraid of you-" Tommy untangled his limbs, sitting cross legged, fists curling and uncurling.

"Oh, you are. I don’t understand why, though- I mean," Dream seemed to consider his options, to choose what he was about to say, what bomb he was going to drop just to anger the blonde more, just to push him over the edge and finally get him to snap-

"Well, we’re friends, aren’t we?"

Tommy nearly choked up on his own spit.

"We’re _not_ friends! We’re absolutely not!"

"We are! I am - I was your only friend at some point, remember the beach party? I was the only one here! And we even had a lot of fun after - I let you play with my trident,"

"You hid the invitations!"

"So what? You know, Tommy, you’re pretty ungrateful," He jabbed his pointed finger into the teen’s chest, not moving away when he felt him tense up; instead, he applied more pressure, watching as Tommy’s mouth turned into a thin line. "I could’ve let you all alone, I could’ve let you sit here, with no one else but yourself - but no, I showed up! I decided to be _kind_ , I decided to come, because I wanted to, because I was - I am your friend!"

Tommy’s hand flew to Dream’s arm, clutching his forearms in a weak grip.

"You manipulated me, you’re - you’re not my friend." What he intended to be a fierce sentence came out as a faint whisper. He winced.

Dream sighed dramatically, abruptly standing up and swatting Tommy’s hand away.

"Keep telling yourself that, Tommy. I’m still the only one who cares, even trapped here." He turned away, retreating to his place in the corner, when Tommy suddenly got up.

"Stop."

Dream turned, tilted his head.

"Stop what?"

"Stop - this!" He threw his arms in the air, exasperated. "Stop trying to get into my head and shit. It’s not gonna work."

"I’m not trying to get into your head, Tommy. I never did! You - you convinced yourself I was manipulating you when I never did that. I offered support when you needed, I was there when you had no one, I was there when everyone abandoned you-"

"Because you told them that I hated them! You told them that I didn’t want them here - you lied!"

He stepped forward without noticing, getting closer to the tall green man standing in the middle of the cell, surrounded by nothing but lava and obsidian.

Dream sighed again, more quietly.

"Well, I might have. But it was for good! We had fun together, I didn’t want them to come here and ruin it!"

"So you isolated me?!"

"You weren’t isolated, you had _me_! I have _no one_ here!"

"That’s because you deserve it, Dream! Come on - we’re not having this conversation again!" This time, it was Tommy’s finger that shoved into Dream’s chest.

Dream caught the teen’s wrist, holding it in an iron grip, practically crushing it.

Time stilled. Silence hung in the air, only disturbed by Tommy’s ragged breaths.

"Let me go, Dream."

The grip only tightened.

"Or what, Tommy?"

Tommy’s gaze scanned the white mask, only inches away from his face.

"You know what - fuck you," He wriggled his arm free, tucking it safely near his chest. He stepped back, suddenly hyper-aware of the little space separating them.

"See! I knew it, you’re a coward."

Tommy’s teeth grinded together, his arms twitching.

"Come on, I can see your little arms shaking - I know what you want. Go ahead!"

Dream spread his arms, feet planted solidly in the ground.

"Come hit me! I know you want it - I know you _need_ it!"

Tommy shook his head.

"I’m not gonna do that - I’m tired of your little mind games,Dream-"

"Not that again, Tommy, come on. I’m not trying to manipulate you or planning things - I’m just trying to help you!" He stepped forward, arms wide open, like he was leaning in for a hug, all his weak spots displayed in front of Tommy, making him think of how easy it would be to jump, to pin Dream to the ground, to _hurt, hurt,_

He bit his lower lip so hard he tasted blood.

"I’m not going to hit you, I- this isn’t going to help me!"

"It’ll help ease your frustration. Come on, Tommy. Maybe after that you’ll be less boring and whiny, maybe we’ll be able to play games, to bond-"

"I don’t want to _bond_ with you, Dream!"

The shout rang through the room - it didn’t seem to phase Dream, as he ignored it, taking another step.

"Time will pass faster, Tommy, it’ll be easier - for both of us! It’ll be a distraction for me, and you will finally get to do what you wanted since the beginning, since you imprisoned me. Or are you too much of a pussy? Are you a pussy, Tommy?"

"I’m not a fucking pussy, Dream! I’m not a pussy for not wanting to punch you!"

"I think you’re a pussy Tommy. You’re weak - you think you just matured, but no, Tommy, you’re just a weakling. The Tommy I know would have never passed on the opportunity to deck me! You can’t throw a punch, is that it? Have you weakened so much that you can’t land a good blow-"

"Shut up!"

Without warning, without thinking, Tommy leapt. He pounced on Dream, tackling him to the ground, smashing him violently against the floor. He fisted his arm into Dream’s orange jumpsuit, bringing him closer, staring intensely into his black eyes.

"Shut up. Shut the fuck up - stop fucking talking! Or I swear to God, I swear to God,"

"Or what?"

"I’m gonna - I’m gonna smash your face in, I’m gonna - beat you until you fucking _die!_ Is that what you want, dickhead?"

"You’re all talk no bite, Tommy- Act on it, punch me! Do it! _Do-"_

A sickening crack echoed in the room, but Tommy didn’t hear it through the ringing in his ears, or the pain in his clenched fists.

He had just - he had just shattered Dream’s mask, the remnants of it sliding on the man’s face, clattering against the floor, revealing piercing green eyes staring into Tommy’s blue ones, a mouth turned into a scowl, freckles littering his cheeks.

The scowl turned into a smirk, and he cocked his head.

"Is that all you’ve got, Tommy? You can do better than that. Or was I right, and you’re a pus-"

Tommy brought down his fist again, smashing it straight into Dream’s nose - and Dream cried out, hands flying instinctively to his face to stop the blood from pouring, but Tommy grabbed his arms and slammed them into the concrete.

"You wanted it, Dream, now you’re gonna take it."

And he brought down his fist, again and again, hitting him square in the jaw, tugging his hair and slamming his head violently on the floor - and it felt _good,_ it felt so good, his knuckles meeting tender flesh as he whacked and whacked, ignoring the rational part of his brain screaming at him to stop, to get away before it got worse, before he did something he’ll regret, something he wouldn’t be able to take back-

"Come on," _Thwack._ "Hit again! Hit-" _Thwack._ "Let it all out! Let it all out!"

He ignored Dream’s crazed laugh, his hand searching blindly next to Dream’s head, fingers curling around a sharp piece of porcelain-

He pressed it against Dream’s neck. He could feel the laugh dying in the man’s throat, as Tommy tried to collect his thoughts, lost in a maze of anger, and desire to press, to kill the bastard, to wipe him away from the SMP, to keep him from hurting anyone else, ever again. He had so much power, power he’d probably never get again.

He felt Dream swallow.

"Gonna kill me, Tommy?"

The teen smiled, noticing the slight waver in Dream’s voice, waver that Dream tried to hide with another snarky comment,

"Gonna finally let it all out? Murder me, be done for good?"

A smile split through Dream’s battered face, grin stretched ear to ear, pupils blown wide. His arms laid uselessly at his sides, making no attempt to push him away.

"Or are you still a little bitch? You can’t kill me, can you? You can’t-"

Tommy’s hand clamped over his mouth, shutting him up.

"I said, shut the fuck up. I already took two of your lives, d’you think I’ll hold back now, bitch?"

He dragged the sharp edge of the porcelain across Dream’s throat, lifting his other hand off his mouth.

He studied Dream’s face carefully - he watched him wet his lips, open his mouth-

"Then why are you holding back?"

A beat.

The pounding in Tommy’s head worsened, and he couldn’t help but stare at Dream’s inviting neck, at Dream, vulnerable under him - he could kill him at any moment, whenever he wanted. He could make it slow, painful, he could make him _beg_ for mercy, _beg_ for his life, he could-

"You-"

Tommy decided that he didn’t want to wait - he didn’t want to hear Dream’s voice, he wanted him to shut up, just _shut the fuck up-_

A blink, and there was an open gash in Dream’s throat.

Blood started to spill out of the wound - a lot, lot of blood in an alarming fast pace. Dream spasmed, under Tommy - he could feel it, from where he was straddling him.

Tommy dropped the weapon.

Dream’s arms finally shot up, hands pressing against the wound - fingers coated with crimson as he tried to stop the bleeding, spikes of pain shooting up his entire body- he wanted it to stop, he wanted the pain to stop-

He trashed, writhed as Tommy sat still, unmoving, watching the literal god of the SMP bleed out under him, strained gasps escaping his bloodied mouth, drool pooling at the corner of his lips, choking on his own spit.

In his numb haze, Tommy gently pried Dream’s hands away from his neck, pining them to the ground, next to his head.

He watched, mesmerized, the blood rolling down Dream’s neck, staining his orange jumpsuit. He watched, as violent tremors wracked through his body. He watched, as his struggles died down, until only pained breaths could be heard through the cell.

Until Dream exhaled for the last time, and stilled.

_**Dream was slain by TommyInnit.** _

The finality of the message struck like lightning, shook Tommy off his trance-

_He just took Dream’s last life._

The bastard was gone, gone for good.

Tommy got off Dream’s body, as nausea hit him like a train.

He retched, and threw up all over the floor.

-

Somewhere, far away - something materialized out of thin air.

The thing landed painfully on its knees, legs hitting the soft grass.

It had disheveled hair, a blood stained uniform, a white, smiley mask secured tightly around its head, hiding its bruised face to the world.

It glanced up, at the buildings it could see above the trees surrounding him - its home.

It turned away, and ran.

_(He’ll come back soon)._

**Author's Note:**

> good evening, how are we feeling today!
> 
> this was inspired by @holidayturkeyy and @xyrilian on instagram, go check their art out! :)
> 
> hope you enjoyed :] i also hope it isn’t ooc, it’s like my first time writing lengthy dialogue.
> 
> if you’re confused - basically in this au, dream is immortal. he respawned outside of the prison because it’s his technical canon "last life". (it’s probably unrealistic lol sorry). he just literally manipulated tommy into killing him so he could get out lol.
> 
> it’s 2 AM (again) and i reread it like two times, i apologize for any mistake!
> 
> feel free to leave comments (please leave comments tell me what you think i crave validation please plea-)


End file.
